monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Unfortunate Mermaid/A Guide to Articles.
Well, here's the first blog post, revamped, recharged and maybe actually readable. As we said before, after some time it seems we have a basic page structure for individual monsters, obviously not all pages will have this structure as they vary in terms of completion and will have different amounts of detail when considering how many battles, entries or how story-related the monster in question is. However, we have compiled a guide to the order of sections in wiki articles for the Monsterpedia/Encyclopedia to keep everything neat and tidy. This is the current order and is subject to change at the discretion of the Four Heavenly Editors and the Wiki Lord. Keep note of this page for any changes or updates. Data Order The order for sections in the articles as follows, note that all sections have their headers in "Header 2" in unbolded text: *'Infobar' (you can grab the code from other pages and edit it in source mode) *'Taster info without header' (a short introduction to said monster, this puts the text above the contents bar) *'Biography' (story information for central characters) *'Encyclopedia Entry/Entries' (transposed from english translation, in italics) *'Attacks' (attack information, use * for unrequestable attacks) *'Battle Overview' (a look at the attack patterns and basic battle strategy) *'Evaluation' (exactly what Ilias says in the evaluation scene) *'Strategy' (Step by step tactics on various battle tactics) *'Trivia' (tidbits, interesting info, quirks and all that jazz) Profile Images Profile images have been made to a standard of 600 x 600 px to offer high-quality images. This is to give an all-around universal fit for monsters as they vary in size. The majority of images can be made by using screen caps and cropping them accordingly, however, certain monsters will require specialist treatment. In normal cases save images as (Monster Name).png, we use PNG images due to their lossless compression, offering clear, high-quality images for the wiki. In all other cases, such as images to bulk out normal galleries, these measures are not so important, however some images are to be displayed in a particular fashion if they help form a specific area on the page. Infobox Infobox must always be edited in source mode to keep the format from editing itself. Failing to do so is punishable by Suck Vore, in that we will turn you into one. In all seriousness though, be sure to put what sections you have filled in on an infobox in the summary, so people who can add the bits you have missed will see what needs to be added on new pages on the main page. Inconsistencies Also, it is important to note that there are various inconsistencies in the current translation, I understand there have been pages changing quite often due to differing stances on what is the "correct" translation. However, until there is a translation that fixes all instances it is best to put the differing names in the trivia section to notify people of the instances and to keep major parts of the information from being edited. There is no real right or wrong answer for the situation right now. All in all, we have a page to list inconsistencies if you are not sure. Legal Despite being a wiki with free information, we still must abide to the legalities. This usually involves things such as leaks and fileshare downloads. Leaks are not usually a big issue in all honesty, but illegal downloads can cause some hassle and shut the MGQ Wiki down. While we know they are out there, in the efforts of supporting the game staff and the wiki, we ask that they stay out there. Obviously, some files like patches or translations which are made available purely on these sites are absolutely fine to link, out of courtesy it my be advisable to provide links to the content creator too. Overview Furthermore, removing huge parts of text is not exactly the best way to go, it is fair to adjust existing information or reitterate it to make it more accurate, however a wiki is a group effort towards a common goal and any additional information is more than welcome, no matter how large or small. If in doubt just consult other users at the IRC channel at irc.freenode.net at the channel #MGQ, discussion pushes things forward and we are usually more than happy to answer any queries. Horahora, The Four Heavenly Editors Category:Blog posts